


Drunk and In Love in New York City

by aintweproudriff



Series: Race, Spot, Albert, and Elmer [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Lots of alcohol, M/M, Multi, Soft Boys, and hangovers, bad descriptions of alcohol and hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: “Okay, babe. How are the other boys?”“The other boys?” Race asked. And yeah, there it was. Drunk Race was an idiot. “I think, uh, Jack is good. And Romeo. And Mush looks pretty happy. And, uh, Crutchie’s not a boy, but I think they’re havin’ a good time too. Why?”Spot looked at him for a minute. “Where’s Albert and Elmer?”“Those boys. Right,” Race collected himself, stabilizing his balance on top of his wobbly legs. “My boyfriend boys.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super confident with this one, but I think it's pretty okay. Good enough to go on the archive, at least. Also I've never drank or gone to a party and I don't plan on drinking so this is probably really inaccurate

Spot knew when he chose to lay off the alcohol a little bit that it could have consequences. They couldn’t have been as bad as the consequences that he’d faced when he’d been drinking, though, so he figured he may as well give it a shot. These were the consequences he’d been worried about. 

“Spot!” he heard a voice, as familiar as the taste of the water he was downing, from across the room. Alcohol only amplified everything Race did, at least for the first few hours while he was consuming it. So now, he was the loudest person at Blink’s party, He was even louder than the music, on the few occasions when Jack convinced whoever was DJing at the moment to play something slower and softer so he could loudly declare how much he loved his significant others. 

“Hi, Race,” Spot grinned as Race leaned - more like pushed - his head into Spot’s chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Good! I feel really good!”

Spot nodded, prying Race off of him. “Okay, babe. How are the other boys?”

“The other boys?” Race asked. And yeah, there it was. Drunk Race was an idiot. “I think, uh, Jack is good. And Romeo. And Mush looks pretty happy. And, uh, Crutchie’s not a boy, but I think they’re havin’ a good time too. Why?”

Spot looked at him for a minute. “Where’s Albert and Elmer?”

“Those boys. Right,” Race collected himself, stabilizing his balance on top of his wobbly legs. “My boyfriend boys.”

“Yep. The boys,” Spot smiled. “And the poison. The poison for Kuzco. Kuzco’s poison.”

Race would be too drunk to remember all of this. He may as well have some fun. 

“They’re uh, good.”

“Wasn’t the question. Where are they?” Spot rolled his eyes, and Race sighed dramatically. 

“Over there somewhere, I dunno.”

Spot pushes Race slightly. “You’re so not helpful.” He started to walk away. 

“Hey, hold on!” Race yelled. “Don’t leave me!”

Spot stopped, and held his hand out behind him. Race grabbed it and stopped in his tracks, forcing Spot to pull on his arm. The soles of Race’s shoes didn’t have much traction, luckily, and he slid behind Spot. 

“Oh for fucks- okay.”

Elmer was on the couch in the living room. Or rather, Albert was sitting on the disgusting, gray-but-was-once-blue couch in the living room, and Elmer was on top of his lap. If Race got loud when he was drunk, Elmer got clingy. 

“Spo’! Race!” he yelled when he saw his boyfriends, a huge grin spreading across his face. He threw his arms out, and Race and Spot both dutifully gave him hugs.   
Scratch the idea that he got clingy when he was drunk. He got clingy-er when he was drunk. 

“Hi, Elmer,” Spot whispered when he was close enough to speak softly and still be heard. “How are you feeling?”

Albert apparently heard his name. “I’m good! Did you guys know how cute Elmer is?”

Race’s face lights up. “Yeah! He’s super cute!”

“Yep, yeah, you all are,” Spot nods a few times over. “Are we about ready to go? You guys are about to crash, I can feel it.”

Despite their protests, Spot somehow managed to get them out the door, and the four of them loudly waved goodbye to their friends, still drinking like it was the end of the world. 

Spot was very proud of himself that he didn’t let any of them fall, although Albert had a few trip-ups over the air. Spot always caught him, though, and Albert leaned on one shoulder while Elmer stabilized himself on the other. He got them home and watched, somewhat disappointedly, as the three of them crashed unceremoniously onto the couch. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos. He’d flip through them later, he decided as he joined the three of them. Elmer wrapped himself around Spot, and Albert rested his cheek on Spot’s chest. A few deep breaths, risings and fallings of Spot’s chest later, the four of them drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Spot heard that morning was a “guhhh” sound, coming from underneath him. The second thing that he heard was a thud, and then he felt a loss of weight next to him. Rubbing his eyes with his palm, he sat up and peered over the bed. Through fuzzy vision he could see that Albert was on the floor. 

“Y’okay?” he grumbled, too tired to laugh. 

Albert’s silent for a second. “Ow,” he says, his voice throaty and hoarse from sleep. His limbs don’t move, and he stays right where he is. 

“Are you gonna get up?” Spot asks, a little less groggy now that he’s worried. 

“No. M’head hurts too much.”

Race, whose arm had been caught underneath Spot, sat up. He paused for a moment as he opened his eyes, and he promptly fell back to the bed. His eyes squeezed shut, and he moaned softly. The thuds woke Elmer up, and he moved his head backwards on the pillow. 

“Do you guys want some food?” Spot leaned over, touching Race’s hand, then Elmer’s. “I’ll go make something, since I’m not on the verge of death.”

Race mumbled, doing his best to sound enthusiastic. It was lucky for Race that Spot understood him, after Albert, still on the floor, made a retching sound. 

“I think I’d barf.”

“So,” Spot sighed. “Bacon and pancakes for Race and me, nothing for Albert, and Elmer?”

“Food, please.” Elmer still hadn’t opened his eyes. 

“Food for Elmer,” Spot rolled out of bed. It was a lot easier to get out when Albert wasn’t there. He stepped over his boyfriend, assuming that if he left him there, he’d never move. That would, honestly, be interesting to see. He’d probably be able to manage it. He’d surprised Spot before, after all. 

-

Spot returned to the bedroom, skillfully carrying three plates. Why make them move, he figured, when they could lounge around for a while longer? Albert, he found, had stolen his spot on the bed, and was wrapped around Elmer. It was reminiscent of last night, only this time Spot was afraid to speak for fear of hurting their heads. 

“I have food,” he whispered. Despite his soft tone - a rare occurrence, even he would admit - Race and Albert looked like they’d just heard a bomb go off. 

“I like food,” Elmer whispered back. Race and Albert didn’t seem to mind that as much, for some reason. Then again, they never mind when Elmer talks. 

Spot rolls his eyes. “I know you do.”

There’s a pause in the noise as Spot sets two plates on the side table and goes to crawl back in bed with his plate of food. He’s only barely underneath the dark red comforter when Albert squeaks. 

“Spot, uh, I know you just got the other two food and you probably didn’t make me any because I said I’d barf but, uh, I’m hungry now. Is there any chance you could-?”

“You’re so lucky I already made you a plate and you look like shit, Al, or you’d be starving today,” Spot resisted the urge to bump his boyfriend on the head. Didn’t want to cause more damage than what had already been done. He rolled back out of bed and grabbed a plate, thankfully still warm, from the counter. 

It doesn’t take that long to walk from the kitchen to the bedroom. Truly, it’s only a few steps. Therefore, Spot only has the chance to feel one emotion. And, contrary to what he felt last night at the party, it’s pure calm and contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point while I was writing this, I wrote "toughed" instead of "touched" and if that's not Spot's character I don't know what is

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments mean a lot to me!


End file.
